naruto_world_rpfandomcom-20200213-history
Haruichi Hyuuga
Appearance Haruichi has fair skin and long, black hair with a slight blue tint. Unlike his sister and parents, who were born without the Byakugan, he has featureless white eyes. While the dojutsu is active, the slightest hint of a pupil can be seen in the irides as well as the addition of bulging veins around his temples. His typical attire consists of tying his hair in a ponytail with a spiky volume as the length progresses. On his torso, he wears a dark gray, sleeveless jacket which is usually left unzipped, revealing wrapped bandages around his abdomen and his forehead protector around his neck. These bandages are also visible on most of his forearms and palms. He typically sports white, knee-length pants and black sandals. If the situation calls for it, such as bad weather, he’ll wear an unadorned black cloak with a hood. Personality Ever since he was a young toddler, Haruichi was kind and prone to excessive smiling. He always wanted to help those in distress, whether it be his mom when she was pregnant, a dead bird he found on the ground, or, later, a shinobi wounded in a mission. While he can understand sarcasm and read the mood to certain extent, he finds it difficult to express himself in the same manner, which usually ends in him making an awkward laugh. He considers his being born with the clan’s dojutsu a gift. His loyalty to the village is only matched by his loyalty to his family, both immediate and clansmen. Haruichi’s love for his family has grown on him to the point that his greatest desire is to contribute to the village’s shinobi system in a way other than a sensor, as is tradition for members of the Hyuuga Clan. He wants to use his visual prowess to become a medic on the field that can both: quickly heal and maintain the front lines while also possessing the strength deal a devastating amount of damage. His biggest regret is the time he’ll spend away from his family while away on missions. Background Haruichi was born into the Hyuuga family. His particular branch of the family had been so far removed from the main branch that the specific mutation that caused the Byakugan had all but disappeared. Thought to have disappeared generations ago, a dormant Byakugan was born into the first child of Hanzo and Kimiko Hyuuga. The series of family members had shifted their focus in combat to rely less on their dojutsu many years ago, so when Haruichi activated the Byakugan in his eyes at a young age, there was no one close to him that could teach him how to utilize it effectively. Though they had long been removed from family matters, they still maintained the surname Hyuuga. Though the Elders were sceptical of their claims, when they witnessed Haruichi’s activation with their own eyes, they approved his training under an experienced Byakugan user. His immediate family had fears that this new development would tear their family apart and force Haruichi to separate himself from them due to their lower social class, but he maintained a kind soul that only brought them closer. Abilities From a young age, Haruichi showed something his branch of the family had lost several generations ago: an aptitude for the Hyuuga fighting style. Though the Elders of the clan believe he will fail to surpass even the weakest of the Byakugan users, his determination pushes him through the boundaries that have been set for him. Despite his desires to eventually become a formidable medical specialist, his combat style relies heavily on aggressive use of close-range Taijutsu. Byakugan Haruichi possesses the Byakugan, the dojutsu kekkei genkai granted by the potent blood of the Hyuuga. While active, the Byakugan grants him the ability to see chakra and through solid walls and obstacles in a nearly 360 degree area. By the time he had graduated from the academy, he estimated that his Byakugan had a max search radius of 50 meters. In addition to this feat, the eyes also give him the ability to discern chakra by the specific individual it originates from. The Byakugan's ability to see chakra is so acute that it can actually see the chakra pathway system and the 361 tenketsu that run along it. Taijutsu With the help of his Byakugan, Haruichi is able to use the benefit of seeing the chakra pathway system and the 361 tenketsu points to utilize the Hyuuga’s Gentle Fist - a secret form of taijutsu passed down to members of the clan. This Hiden Taijutsu allows him to inject a certain amount of needle-like chakra into his opponent's chakra pathway system, causing damage to surrounding organs due to their proximity to the chakra circulatory system. Stats Body Stats Technique Stats Items Plot Coming Soon Trivia * The name “Haruichi” comes from Japanese 春 (haru) meaning "spring" combined with 一 (ichi), a shortened version of Ichiro meaning “first son”. * Haruichi’s favorite food is fried prawn.